


The Camera Never Lies

by Elvichar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has been watching Spike, very carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For season 6 and season 7 up to and including Storyteller. Set during and just after Storyteller

Spike had been noticing the boy looking at him for some days now - ever since he’d been making his little film about Buffy. It had started to make him a little uncomfortable.

"Hey! Is there a reason you’re following me like a puppy dog?" Spike stared at the boy.

Andrew looked to the ground. "I’m sorry, Mr Vampire, sir, I just wanted to ask if I could interview you - you know, for the record."

"Film me?" Spike looked perplexed, "Why would you want to do that? And don’t call me Mr Vampire, it makes me sound like some sort of cartoon commercial character."

"Heh - that was all alliterative, did you mean it to be?" Andrew noticed Spike was looking quite mean, so he decided to change tack. "Well, can I call you Spike?" He didn’t wait for Spike to say yes, before launching into the next part of his explanation, "Well, Spike, I noticed that you are quite photogenic, you look really cool on camera, so I thought you could add a touch of brooding glamor to my film."

"Brooding glamor? And, wait, how do you know I’m photogenic?"

"Well, that’s the funny thing …" Suddenly Andrew realised that Spike probably wouldn’t appreciate knowing Andrew had seen every second of Spike and Anya’s acrobatic exploits in the Magic Box - many times. The cameras had been set up to record, and he’d still had the tape when he and Jonathan were in Mexico. He wasn’t going to destroy something that hot in a hurry.

Andrew was still trying to discover how vampires showed up on tape - it seemed a bit incongruous somehow. Not that he was complaining.

"I don’t want you poking that thing in my face, boy."

"Why do you always call me ‘boy’ - I’m a grown-up you know."

Spike laughed. "I’m kind of glad Buffy kept you around. You can be quite amusing."

Andrew pouted. "It’s not fair the way everyone keeps denigrating me. I am an adult, I do lots of adult things."

"Yes, sure you do. Nice use of the big words too, boy. Helps with the adult thing, but I would lay off the thing with the lip."

Andrew folded his arms and scraped his foot on the floor. He was silent for a while - at least five seconds, which was almost a personal record. "Anyway, you haven’t said you won’t do this. May I film you? Say yes - how can I have a complete version of events without you in the film? You’re the vampire with a soul - the ennobled savage. You’re all mysterious and dark - but all blond and shiny, too. It’ll add light and shade and stuff. You have to do it, Spike. Say you’ll do it, Spike. Please, Spike."

"First of all, you can stop calling me Spike every two seconds. Second - if anyone finds out I’m letting you do this, you know I will bite you don’t you?"

Andrew nodded solemnly. That sounded like a good deal either way. "So, does that mean yes?"

Spike smiled. "I suppose so."

***

"So that one was okay?" Spike was anxious to get this right. They had been filming for almost 20 minutes and he still wasn’t entirely happy with his performance.

"You look fantastic. Every time. But we can go again if you want. Or we could try something different."

"Different? You mean, like a different angle or something? Maybe the lighting isn’t right down here - it’s very dark - the shadows aren’t giving me jowls are they?"

"No - you look perfect. I just want you to be happy. " Andrew couldn’t help thinking about the other tape. Spike had looked so cool. That would be great, recreating that scene right now - only without Anya spoiling the shot. It wasn’t something Andrew felt comfortable talking about though. Spike would hardly go for that particular scenario.

"Maybe instead of turning towards the camera I could walk into shot - would that work?" Spike lit another cigarette and offered another to Andrew.

"That could work. And no thanks with the cigarette - you look really hot, er, I mean really cool smoking, but you’re like an immortal and all sexy and stuff. I don’t think it’d work with me. I’m not you - although I did pretend to be once - cos, you know, cool coat and you’re so, um, cool."

"Yeah - I get it. I’m cool. Like repeating yourself don’t you, boy?"

Andrew frowned. "Do you even like me a little?"

Spike was slightly stunned by the question, coming out of nowhere as it did. "Like you? Why would I like you? Or to put it another way, why wouldn’t I like you? Never really gave it much thought."

"I’m just fed up of everyone being so mean to me."

"Maybe I should go."

Andrew nodded. "Can I film you some more later, though? I still need a proper master shot. I don’t think I was properly focused on the one I did."

"Yeah. We can do the master shot later."

***

The seal was closed and Andrew had decided to forget about the film. He came out of the bathroom, looking miserable.

Spike was outside waiting for him.

"Listen, we could still try to do something with the footage you already have. Nil desperandum, boy."

"Why do you care? You didn’t want to do it in the first place."

Spike put his hand on Andrew’s shoulder. "No need to be churlish. I can see it means something to you - no point wasting what you’ve got."

"But there’s no point… and were you listening while I was in the bathroom?"

Spike looked embarrassed for a second. "No. Not much. I was just passing."

"I filmed so much that was really worthwhile, you’re right. There was a lovely bit with Xander and Anya. Anya is so lucky - I would kill to be in her position."

"What position is that, boy?" Spike seemed amused.

"Well it’s all about Anya isn’t it - she’s the beautiful ex-demon maiden courted by both the handsome hero and the seductive anti-hero. Don’t you think that’s just the perfect fairy tale?"

"Well I don’t know what fairy tales you’ve been reading - the ones I read as a kid had giants and princesses in them - lots of business about girls having their feet cut off or losing their slippers - and cats in boots as well if I recall. Come to think of it there were a lot of shoes in those things."

"No - it really is a fairy tale. If I were Anya I would be very confused about which suitor was best for me - I can see her dilemma. Except, I think, she’s not with either of you now, is she?"

"What are you on about? What has Anya got to do with anything? Oh, wait - did you see what she and I…? Shit."

Andrew clamped his hands over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to tell, ever. He just hoped Spike didn’t start to wonder about the tape.

"Hang on? Was that how you knew I was photogenic?" Spike stared at Andrew.

"I only saw it a few times, not more than 20 or 30, honest. "

"Twenty or 30? Do you still have it?" He yelled.

"Yes. But I haven’t watched it for a while."

"Define a while."

"Well, I saw a little yesterday - but I didn’t look at it at all today. I suppose you want it back now?"

"Show me."

Andrew reached into his pocket and took out the tiny tape. "Here - I didn’t make any copies."

"No, I mean I want to see what it looked like. I want to see how it came out."

Andrew opened his mouth. "Okay."

***

They locked the door, so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

"So, you’re not mad at me?" Andrew sat down next to Spike.

"I am a little mad at you, yes. But the damage is done. Just press play."

Andrew did what he was told, the tape started playing. "Are you sure it’s not embarrassing for you that I’m here - watching the tape?"

"Is it embarrassing for you? Most normal humans would be embarrassed by the situation."

"No, I’m not really embarrassed," Andrew admitted. "Is that wrong?"

"It’s unusual, I’ll say that… wait there’s me," Spike stared intently at the screen. "You’re right, I am photogenic."

"Cute as a button. Wait, I mean, really suave and sophisticated." Andrew hoped Spike hadn’t noticed his gaffe.

"Cute? I don’t think anyone’s called me cute before - not for a few centuries at least."

"There’s a good bit coming up in a second. You look sideways and the light catches your cheekbones. I usually pause it there - so it’s a bit worn on that part of the tape."

Spike stared as the on-screen Anya and Spike started to get more and more passionate. "Bloody hell - we’re going at it there."

The tape finished. Spike continued to stare at the screen.

"So would you do it again - with Anya I mean?" Andrew broke the silence.

"I was very different then, boy. I am not the vampire I once was."

"What does that mean?"

"Lots of things. Anya and I were both in very vulnerable places in our lives. I don’t think we were really either’s type exactly."

"You like the Buffy-type more?"

"I love Buffy, and I always will. But I think that ship has sailed. What I wanted before I had my soul back, and what I want now are separate things."

"So are you they way you were when you were alive then?"

"If you had met me when I was mortal you would never have recognised me. No, actually you would have recognised me - I was practically you. Only not so obsessed with the voyeurism. I was certainly as bad at choosing my friends. That Warren really screwed you over didn’t he?"

"I don’t want to talk about Warren. And I know I am evil and stuff, but I can’t help it."

"You are easily led aren’t you?"

"No I’m not."

"I beg to differ," Spike smiled. "So, I suppose you have watched this tape hundreds of times; imagining being me, and what it would be like to be screwing Anya, haven’t you?"

"No! As a matter of fact that thought never even crossed my mind."

"Didn’t think so. You wanted to be her, didn’t you?"

Andrew said nothing. He just stared dead ahead at the blank screen. If he thought hard enough maybe he could be magically transported into the TV, and he wouldn’t have to answer Spike.

"It’s okay. Anya’s an admirable person. I can see why you would want to be her. She’s strong and forthright and she got that being evil thing down a darn sight better than you ever did."

"I resent that. I was really good at being evil… but I am good now. And I am trying to be good at being good. It’s not easy, you know."

"Of course I know. I struggle with it every day."

Spike reached over to brush a stray hair from Andrew’s forehead. Andrew flinched. "Are you going to bite me?"

"No. Not unless you want me to."

"That would be nice." Andrew looked at Spike.

"Not going to bite you. You didn’t tell anyone about the filming, did you?"

"No." Andrew was disappointed. Why did everyone always let him down like this?

"Do you have any spare tape?"

"Uh-huh," Andrew nodded his head vigorously.

"Good. I suppose I can make an effort at creating that master shot then. How do you want me?"

End


End file.
